Mystery Girl
by Lostlover2012
Summary: This is Edwards point of view on my 'Cassie Cullen' Story. It makes more sense if you read the 'Cassie Cullen' story first, it can be read solo though. Rated T for some language and maybe later, violence.
1. Hey guess what! We're vampires!

**For those of you who are reading my 'Cassie Cullen' Story this is basically the same story, but in Edwards point of view. ;D enjoy. Ps: I think it would be better if you read the 'Cassie Cullen' story first, it makes more sense with it.. But if you want to read this one alone.. I'm not gonna stop you...**

* * *

><p>Carlisle had left for a business trip up in Seattle days ago. Esme was missing him, like usual, the others were basically taking the time to their advantage to do things they normally wouldn't get to do with Carlisle here. I didn't much want to join their nonsense. I wanted to see Bella. Just the name made me long to see her. She was down in Florida visiting Renee and Phil. I wanted to go, but the sun there…<p>

I sighed and then heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed from the same room. I didn't even want to KNOW what was going on.

Sadly their thoughts informed me.

_Rosalie: DID HE JUST REALLY BREAK CARLISLE'S ANTIUQE SCULTPURE! We are so dead._

_Emmett: Oops. Carlisle's gonna be pissed._

I gasped out loud as I read Alice's thoughts. She was having a vision.

_~Vision~_

_Carlisle walks down an alley way, smelling the blood of someone. He stops and sees a young child laying there with her eyes barley open. She's only wearing _

a shirt and has cuts and bruises everywhere. Carlisle looks at all her injures and finally decides that normal healing techniques won't work.

"_It's okay. I'll save you." He whispers in her ear, picking her up and carrying her at inhuman speeds back to the Cullen's house and into his office which looks more like a hospital room than normal. He sets her on the bed and then leans down and bites into her neck._

"_Fire!" she gasped out. _

_~End of vision~ _

Alice's eyes are wide as she looks at me.

'_Should we tell the rest of them?' _She asked me mentally.

I nod and she calls out to everyone in the house.

"Family meeting downstairs." Everyone moves to the living room and sits in their normal positions.

'_What is it Edward?' _Esme asks mentally.

'_Is someone hurt?' _Jasper asks curiously.

'_What happened?' _Rosalie asks trying to figure out what we are doing here.

'_I just wanna get this over with so I can finish grand theft auto for the 100__th__ time.' _Emmett's lack for caring never really surprised me.

"Carlisle is bringing someone home… A new vampire... Alice had a vision that he was walking down an alley, he was following the scent of something."

"Blood." Alice finished for me.

"He found this little girl and by the looks of it she was in her early teens, 13 maybe." Everyone looked confused still.

"She had been raped and brutally beaten."

'_Whoever raped her isn't going to live for much longer. I swear to god I will rip those bastards throats out before they can lay a hand on anyone else.' _Rosalie thought, looking very angry and vengeful.

"She wasn't going to live otherwise she was turned." I finished finally.

"Okay so when is she going to get here?" Jasper said looking at Alice.

"In the next hour or so… Jasper… you should probably leave… You know how you get around blood..." I said, looking at him straight in the eye.

He got up from the chair and began to walk out the door. Nobody stopped him, but Alice followed him.

"Should we prepare his office…?" Esme said, thinking about where we would put her.

I nodded and we all got up and finished it in the matter of minutes. We sat back down at our spots in the living room and patiently waited for Carlisle to come home.

After around 40 minutes, he showed up carrying the young, bleeding girl.

"Carlisle Alice had a vision and we prepped your office for her." Esme said, in her thoughts I could tell she was having trouble with controlling her thirst. We all were.

"Thank you." Carlisle said and took the young girl into his office.

Everyone was deathly quiet besides the unsteady beat of the girl's heart.

All she was thinking of is how she thought she was in heaven, and Carlisle was an angel… That is... Until he leaned in and bit down on her neck, injecting her with his venom.

"Fire!" She gasped out unable to think of anything but the now seeming like fire that was burning through her veins.

Everyone in the room winced, remembering their own transformations. I remembered that part of my human life vividly. It felt like you were on fire, to say the least.

She was 'burning' for just over 2 days before she 'woke up.' Jasper and Alice had come back when Alice got a vision of her waking up soon.

She sat up in the bed at the sudden surprise and looked at Carlisle.

"What did you do to me?" She said to him.

'_Hey Eddie want to mess with her?' _Emmett asked slightly smiling at the idea.

"I turned you into a vampire." He said bluntly.

'_Nice intro Carlisle.'_ I heard Rosalie's thoughts seeming annoyed.

"But vampires don't exist…" She said back to him, confused and scared.

'_But vampires don't exist…. Could they? What type of sick joke is this?" _Her mind sounded terrified and baffled.

"Good to know I don't exist…" Emmett said mumbling the words. I sent him death glares and he instantly shut up.

"Emmett..." Carlisle's voice warned from upstairs.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, scooting away slightly.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said, trying his best to not scare the young girl.

"How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"I just celebrated my 362 birthday." That was true. We had celebrated it less than 2 weeks ago.

"Psh. Yeah right. No seriously how old are you?" She seemed annoyed at his first answer and wanted to know the 'truth'

"I was 29 when I was turned in 1663." He answered, yet again truthfully.

'_Wait a second... Where am I?' _Her 'Voice' sounded from upstairs.

"Forks." I answered, hopefully helping the girl out.

"How did he know I was thinking that?" She asked a bit scared now.

"I can read minds." I said again from downstairs.

Esme looked at me and glared. '_Edward! Don't scare the poor girl!'_

I smiled at that a bit. That only caused her to glare more.

"How did he hear me?" I didn't answer this time. Esme was already mad enough at me.

"You're thirsty. We should take you hunting." Carlisle told her.

We all got up and moved in front of the stairs, about 2 yards away to greet them.

We heard the sound of someone jumping and the door opening.

"So what's your name?" Carlisle asked the girl. I was a bit curious myself.

"Cassie." She answered. Ah so the mystery girl's name was Cassie.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. <strong>

***Cassie comes in* **

**Cassie: Why do we have to do it in Edwards Point of view? Mines the only one that matters!**

**Shut up Cassie... **

**Cassie: Excuse me! *Throws a brick at head***

***Knocked out***

**Cassie:... Oh god... **

***Runs off after stealing wallet again***

***Wakes up***

**God dammit she took my wallet again!**


	2. Welcome to the family

**Hi. I wrote this one awhile ago.. Just forgot to put it on here... so... Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

We heard the sound of someone jumping and the door opening.

"So what's your name?" Carlisle asked the girl. I was a bit curious myself.

"Cassie." She answered. Ah so the mystery girl's name was Cassie.

* * *

><p>She walked down the stairs behind Carlisle and I could tell that everyone was as excited as I was. We hadn't had a new member of the family since Alice and Jasper joined.<p>

She gasped loudly whenever she saw us almost as if she thought we were gods… Which was almost exactly what she was thinking.

"Cassie this is Edward." Carlisle said, pointing toward me. I nodded my head as a sort of greeting and he moved on down the line.

"This is Jasper." He said and then continued to name everyone else.

"Esme, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie."

'They were all GOURGEOUS. Their eyes either a shade of gold or black.' She thought looking at us all.

"Hello…" She said weakly, probably feeling imitated.

I could tell Jasper was using his gift to send calmness in heaps toward her.

"Well now that you are situated with the family. I suppose we should go hunting." Carlisle said and I could tell she was confused on what he meant by hunting.

'If this family where vampires… Didn't he mean humans? I didn't want to hurt anyone.' I felt a little shocked but tried to help her out.

"No he means animals." I reassured her.

She let out a breath then Carlisle went out the door, shortly followed by the rest of us. Cassie was hanging behind, looking amazed at the way we sparkled in the sun. She put her hand out experimentally and it the light danced off her skin.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed. "I'm like a disco ball!" Everyone laughed at that.

'Cassie sure is amusing.' I heard Emmett's voice say and his booming laughter stood out the most in our group.

I could feel her embarrassment and she walked toward us near the lake we were standing beside.

She looked confused like we were crazy.

"How are we gonna get across." I was about to explain to her how whenever she looked into the lake and saw her red eyes.

"What happened to my eyes!" She gasped out and put her hand up to her face experimentally, as if to see if this really was her.

"It's going to be like that... awhile… They will eventually turn golden." Esme tried to reassure her best she could, by using her motherliness.

"How long is awhile?" She asked still looking into the lake a bit scared by her own image.

"A couple months." Jasper said sending another calming wave toward her.

"Months?" She said and frowned thinking that she looked like a monster.

"I'm thirsty…" She said suddenly looking up from the lake and to Carlisle.

"Okay. Follow my lead." He said and took a few steps back before running forward and propelling himself over to the other side.

I shortly followed and the others eventually showed up, Alice and Cassie last. They ran in front of us and I tried to pass her running as fast as I possibly could. She stopped suddenly when the smell of water was surrounding the air.

"Eww..." She said scrunching up her nose at the surprisingly bad smell.

"I know." I said smiling slightly. "It takes some getting used to."

"So… What are we hunting?" She asked and the thought of a human passed her mind before switching to something else.

"We are going to hunt deer." Carlisle said simply and gestured in front of us, several hundred yards away a herd of deer can be seen.

"Follow our lead." He says and takes off, followed by the rest of us.

I pounce on a doe and drain it quickly before moving to a buck, and draining most of the blood out of it. The burn in my throat has stopped... For now. I look over at Cassie who seems to be savagely feeding on a buck… I wonder if that's what Bella is gonna be like... That savage... That feral… That's just another reason I don't want to turn her.

Cassie lets go of the deer and throws the carcass down in disgust. She looks down at her clothes and laughed a little forced laugh.

"Sorry… I guess I could've been cleaner then that…" She giggled a little more.

"It's fine." Carlisle said with a smile.

'LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO HER CLOTHES!' I hear Alice complaining mentally.

"No it is not fine Carlisle. Look what she did to her clothes! C'mon. We are getting you changed." Alice said, grabbing the girls hand in her own and dragging her all the way back to the house.

"That's Alice for you…" I hear Emmett say and everyone began laughing.

"True. Now let's go save her." I smile and begin to run back toward the house.

I jump over the lake and walk into the house, follow shortly by everyone else. I sit down in the living room and take out a thick novel I was reading before Cassie 'woke up.'

'Did I get a room?' I heard Cassie think mentally.

"Cassie, you're in your room." I told her from downstairs and heard her mentally squeal.

"Oh wow.." She said from upstairs taking in the room.

"She likes it." I told Esme and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Thank you Esme!" She called from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it :D. So. Yeah... Bye.. Review please?<strong>

***Cassie comes in***

**Is that really nessisary?**

**Cassie: Yes. Screw this story! Work on my point of view. Its better.**

**Some people don't agree. I like Edward better then you you know.**

**Cassie: But.. But you made me.. Soo in that sense.. you're like my mom...**

**So.. I can disown you :D!**

**Cassie: Mommy no! *Latches onto leg***

**... Oh god help me... O_O... **


End file.
